KND emails
by Deezle
Summary: OK, the title sucked. Anyway, me and a bunch of my freinds get ahold of the KND's e-mails!
1. KND's emails and the kidnapped Darren

Andi: This is a big joint fic between Emilie, Lolita, Darren, Jim, Ines, and me. It's where we (and some other people, add on any time) send e-mails to the KND...and then they reply...don't know if anyone ahs done this yet, though.  
Emilie: Okay, let's begin.  
Andi: My e-mail is andigoth@crazyffwriters.com (not really of course!) Em's is emilieisstrange@crazyffwriters.com, Lolita's is insanelollie@crazyffwriters.com, Darren's is theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com, Jim's is juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com, Ines's is hamsterluvah@crazyffwriters.com. Now we can start! *laughs evilly* And the KND's is numbah1@KND.com, numbah2@KND.com, e.tc, e.t.c.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com  
To: numbah1@KND.com  
  
Dear Numbah 1,  
  
We are going to bombard you with e-mail, whether you like it or not.  
Sincerely,  
Andi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: numbah1@KND.com  
To: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com  
  
Oh yeah?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: andigoth@crazyffwriter.com, emilieisstrange@crazyffwriters.com, insanelollie@crazyffwriters.com, theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com, juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com, hamsterluvah@crazyffwriter.com  
To: numbah1@KND.com  
  
YEAH!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: emilieisstrange@crazyffwriters.com  
To: numbah4@KND.com  
  
So, firstly, is it true that you really ...*ahem* like Numbah 3?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: numbah4@KND.com  
To: emilieisstrange@crazyffwriters.com  
  
@#$^^$#&(%*^^ who told ya that?????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: emilieisstrange@crazyffwriters.com  
To: numbah4@KND.com  
  
It is SO obvious - and you admitted it! Hah! Wait till I show the guys...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: hamsterluvah@crazyffwriters.com  
To: numbah3@KND.com  
  
One question: do you like Numbah 4?????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: numbah1@KND.com  
To: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com, emilieisstrange@crazyffwriters.com, insanelollie@crazyffwriters.com, theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com, juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com, hamsterluvah@crazyffwriters.com  
  
WILL YOU STOP ASKING WHO LIKES WHO??????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com, emilieisstrange@crazyffwriters.com, insanelollie@crazyffwriters.com, theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com, juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com, hamsterluvah@crazyffwriters.com  
To: numbah1@KND.com  
  
NO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: numbah5@KND.com  
To: hamsterluvah@crazyffwriters.com  
  
So, you asked 3 if she likes 4? Bet you ten dollars she tries to deny it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: numbah3@KND.com  
To: hamsterluvah@crazyffwriters.com  
  
Yah, I do!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: hamsterluvah@crazyffwriters.com  
To: numbah5@KND.com  
Attached: Ines's last e-mail (from: numbah3 to: ines)  
  
Ten dollars please. And has anyone seen Darren? He seems to be lost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: emilieisstrange@crazyffwriters.com  
To: numbah4@KND.com  
  
OK, I've waited long enough - reply at ONCE! And, Ines just sent an e-mail to Numbah 3 - she sez she likes you! Really. I do not lie. Ask her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com  
To: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com, numbah4@KND.com, numbah3@KND.com   
  
Two things to say before I go to rescue Lolita from the evil clutches of the 7-11 man (laughs) :  
  
1. Darren has been abducted by the Delightfuls.  
2. And he will be released once they see 4 kiss 3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From; numbah4@KND.com  
To: juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com  
  
WHAT?!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: insanelollie@crazyffwriters.com  
To: numbah2@KND.com  
  
Did you hear the news????????? Darren got abducted, and now 4 has to kiss 3!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: numbah2@KND.com  
To: insanelollie@crazyffwriters.com  
  
REALLY? Do you think he will?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: numbah3@KND.com  
To: juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com, theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com, numbah4@KND.com   
  
I wouldn't mind. I'm sure he'll save you, Darren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: numbah4@KND.com  
To: juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com  
  
Did she say what I think she said...?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com  
To: numbah4@KND.com  
  
YES, she did...and HAH! I knew it! You love her!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andi: I haven't given up on our Fangirls fic. I just thought this was nice for a change!  
Emilie: It is.  
Lolita: And will we make 4 kiss 3 and rescue Darren?  
Darren: Why did you even put me there in the first place?  
Lolita: well...beCAUSE.  
Andi: Don't worry, you'll live.  
Numbah 4: Ah am NOT kissin' her!  
Jim: YES you are. Sooner or later.  
Ines: *laughs evilly* WE WILL MAKE YOU KISS HER!!!!!!!  
Everyone but Ines: O.o 


	2. Dun dun dun Numbah 4 faints!

Andi: Okay, someone has an e-mail waiting to be sent!  
Emilie: If that's all you are going to say, we'll start the second part of-  
Jim: The disclaimer!  
Emilie: Oh, yeah.  
Andi: We own nothing except ourselves. And the e-mails. Okay, here it is.  
Numbah 4: *scared* Will...will ah have to kiss her?  
Andi: *grins* Most probably.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: Numbah5@KND.com   
From: Footloosefreak@crazyffwriters.com   
  
Numbah 5,  
How to you put up with Numbahs 4, 2, and sometimes 1's idiocy? It most definitely seems intolerable.  
  
Jessi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: footloosefreak@crazyffwriters.com  
From: numbah5@KND.com  
  
It is, sometimes intolerable. But...Numbah 5 can live with it...especially 1's...  
  
Did I just say that????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah4@KND.com, numbah3@KND.com   
From: theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com  
BCC: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com, emilieisstrange@crazyffwriters.com, juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com, insanelollie@crazyffwriters.com   
  
The DCFDTL say come to their headquarters in a week, kiss 3 in front of them and THEN they'll let me go. Pls, pls do it!!!!!! (And they add, in a suggestive tone, that you should practice.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com  
From: numbah4@KND.com  
  
I WILL NOT DO THAT! And how did you get hold of a computer???  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: insanelollie@crazyffwriters.com  
To: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com  
  
I think 4's heard from Darren...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah4@KND.com  
From: numbah3@KND.com  
  
I will do it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At this point, Numbah 4 opened his e-mail account, saw Numbah 3's message, and promptly fainted.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: emilieisstrange@crazyffwriters.com  
From: numbah1@KND.com  
  
Is there any known way to revive 4? He has been lying still with a happy, dazed expression for five hours straight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah1@KND.com  
From: emilieisstrange@crazyffwriters.com  
  
HE HAS?????? Check his e-mail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com  
From: insanelollie@crazyffwriters.com  
  
Actually, 4 has a point. How did you get hold of a computer?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: insanelollie@crazyffwriters.com, numbah4@KND.com  
From: theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com  
  
The delightfuls are keeping me hostage in a free-of-charge Internet cafe. Kinda dumb of them...  
  
And they demand that you agree to do it, 4.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com  
From: numbah4@KND.com  
  
OK, OK, I will. I just woke up and Numbah 5 told me what had happened...I'm dying here...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah1@KND.com  
From: numbah5@KND.com  
  
Did you see the look on 4's FACE??? OMG...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To: numbah5@KND.com  
From: numbah1@KND.com  
  
Did I?! It was hilarious. And why are you using e-mail? We see each other every day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah1, numbah2, numbah3, numbah4, numbah5 @KND.com  
From: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com  
  
We've decided to hold a sleepover, and you're invited. Tomorrow, 5:30 pm. And...I have a message from Darren, who realized that there was a phone in the cafe's kitchen. He says that the DCFDTL demand that 3 and 4 practice at least once a day. *laughs hysterically* I'm serious!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, so much for now... 


	3. THE KISS! And Lolita's bad poetry

Andi: We're back in action...  
Emilie: And we've decided to give you more. Unfortunately, 4 will not kiss 3 here. *sniffs*  
Numbah 4: *sighs with relief*  
Emilie: He will be doing that next chapter.  
Numbah 4: O.o  
Emilie: Sorry, I meant 4 will probably be kissing 3 on the mouth in the next chapter.  
Numbah 4: *screams*  
Lolita: We, sadly, do not own KND.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com  
From: numbah1@KND.com  
  
Sure, we'll all go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah4@KND.com  
From: insanelollie@crazyffwriters.com   
  
Ahem...one of the perks here is that I can mock you all I like.  
  
NUMBAH 3 SAID SHE'D KISS YA!!!!!!! And would you kiss her?  
Your brain is the size of that of Gir  
You just won't admit it  
You say you hate girls  
People think you're a fruit  
With diamonds and pearls  
I think you're nutty  
I think you're mad  
Why won't you kiss her  
It'd do you no bad  
Oh, she really likes you  
She'd kiss you any day  
And if you don't kiss her  
Darren will pay  
Numbah 3 said she'd kiss you  
And would you kiss her?  
We all know you want to  
You insane, crazy jerk.  
  
There. A bit of poetry, if you may.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: insanelollie@crazyffwriters.com  
From: numbah4@KND.com  
  
WHY YOU...!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah4@KND.com  
From: insanelollie@crazyffwriters.com  
  
Well, it IS true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah3@KND.com, numbah4@KND.com  
From: DCFDTL@evilvillains.net  
  
You have until midnight today to kiss each other for...practice. Or we will rip a piece of Darren's anatomy off him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah4@KND.com  
From: theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com  
  
Say you'll do it 2nite...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(And at this point, Numbah 4 kicked the computer angrily, yelling, "AH WILL, AH WILL! WILL EVRYBODY STOP ASKIN' MEH!!!" and short-circuiting the CPU.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~* At the slumber party *~  
  
Andi: This hasn't turned out well at all.  
Jim: Especially because the power got cut off...  
Numbah 3: I know! We'll use candles instead! *rummages in a drawer for matches and candles, and find twenty or so and lights them*  
Lolita: I guess that's better.  
Andi: Sooo....what will we do now?  
Numbah 3: Well, Numbah 4 and Numbah 1 still haven't turned up yet.  
*loud shouts come from hallway behind the door*  
Numbah 1: (from hallway) YOU WILL!  
Numbah 4: AH WON'T!  
Numbah 1: YOU WILL!  
*Numbah 3 flings door open* Numbah 3: Hello!  
*Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 glare at each other and go inside*  
Jim: *looking animatedly at clock* Guys, it's 11:45...  
Numbah 4: ...  
*Everyone looks at 3 and 4*  
Andi: Okay, the Delightfuls said that you just have to kiss 3, Numbah 4. Not on the mouth or anything - I guess that comes when a week is up.  
*Numbah 4 is, by now, virtually paralyzed*  
Numbah 3: Come on!  
Jim: *still gazing at clock* 11:47...  
Numbah 4: *shaking head* Ah know ah promised...but...  
Lolita: Urgh! *seizes 4, drags him towards 3, plonks him down on a nearby stool, and pushes the stool in front of 3*  
Andi: I didn't know you could do that.  
Lolita: This is a fanfic.  
Jim: *still staring at clock* 11:49...  
Numbah 4: Oh OK Ah'll do it! *pecks 3 on the cheek*  
Everyone but Numbah 3 and 4: Awwwwwwww!  
Jim: and it is officially midnight.  
Emilie: Oughtn't we go to bed?  
Andi: WHAT bed?  
Emilie: What do you mean, what bed?  
Andi: We only have one. I guess we'll have to sleep on the floor.  
*collective groans*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Five hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numbah 1 is lying face down on the couch, Numbah 2 is sitting in a corner eating what remained of Darren's lunch before he was abducted, Numbah 3 is curled up on the carpet sleeping peacefully, Numbah 4 has grabbed a pillow and is waving it in front of him in his sleep, muttering, "You won't get her!" to the great amusement of Andi, who has perched on top of the kitchen counter, slurping a can of Mountain Dew, Numbah 5 is lying flat on her back with her legs propped against the couch, Emilie is rolling around in a blanket, Ines has rolled under the couch, and Jim is sketching Numbah 4, who has begun to drool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numbah 4: Why'd you make me do that?????  
Andi: Because it's FUN.  
Numbah 4: And you said I wouldn't kiss 3 here!  
Andi: Emilie said ON THE MOUTH. 


	4. The Numbah 4 Asleep Sketch Merchandising

Andi: Before I do ANYTHING, I'd like to apologize for Lolita's bad poetry. ._.'  
Lolita: *cannot say anything because Numbah 4 has her gagged and tied to a chair*  
Numbah 4: AH AM NOT A FRUIT!  
Andi: O....kay......  
Numbah 4: Well, ah'm not.  
Andi: Anyway, we sadly still do not own KND. On with the fic, then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah4@KND.com  
From: theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT!!!!!!!!! I'M STILL IN ONE PIECE!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com  
From: numbah5@KND.com  
  
Hey, can Numbah 5 see that sketch of yours??? It must be good, otherwise all the other Numbahs but 4 wouldn't have pinned it up in their private vaults.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah5@KND.com  
From: juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com   
  
Sure....will the copy be in color or B&W?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah3@KND.com  
From: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com  
  
Jim's making a merchandising selling those sketches to the whole KND. Among other people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(And at this point, Mr. Warburton opened up his mailbox, saw the sketch, and broke out in maniatic laughter.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com  
From: numbah3@KND.com  
  
Talk about it! I've got one as well - just hopes 4 doesn't get hold of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com  
From: theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com  
  
I'm surprised that your sketch found its way to the DCFDTL's mansion...I've been there, just as they were about to rip my arm off, they watched him kiss her (you know what I mean) on the button camera they put up. THEN, the blindfolded me for who knows how long. I heard them make a phone call, and the next day, they undid the blindfold, and there it was! Wow, doesn't Numbah 4 look funny?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah3@KND.com, numbah4@KND.com  
From: DCFDTL@evilvillains.com  
  
You are excused from kissing each other, for we want a proper show when Saturday comes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: DCFTDL@evilvillains.com, numbah4@KND.com  
From: numbah3@KND.com  
  
:( Awwwwwwww...I like him....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AND at this point, Numbah 4 opened his e-mail account, didn't faint, but instead hopped about on one foot around his room, saying, "She likes me!". This maniatic behavior remains unexplained in the case of Numbah 4.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: help@thesugarhighhospital.com  
From: numbah1@KND.com  
  
Dear Sugar High Hospital,  
  
I'm not sure that sugar is the source of the strange behavior of Numbah 4, but we thought we might send this to you anyway. He has been hopping around on one foot for quite a while, whilst saying, "She likes me" over and over again. One of our acquaintances, Emilie, advises we either keep Numbah 3 away from him, or bring her to him.  
  
Sincerely,  
Numbah 1.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: hamsterluvah@crazyffwriters.com  
From: numbah2@KND.com  
  
Do YOU have any explanation for Numbah 4's behavior then?????? I'm sure Emilie has told you all about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah2@KND.com  
From: hamsterluvah@crazyffwriters.com  
  
It's probably because he has liked her for two years, and she finally says she likes him. Not that it was that hard for her.  
  
And to top it all off, Lolita's missing as well as Darren. But at least we know where he is!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com  
From: numbah1@KND.com  
  
I have found Lolita. She was tied up in Numbah 4's closet. When I opened the door, I found her quickly stuffing a photo of Darren away. She said Numbah 4 had kept her there because of her 'offensive poetry'. She also says it definitely wasn't her best poem and that she'll try again. Um...can I see it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: numbah2@KND.com, numbah3@KND.com, numbah5@KND.com, hamsterluvah@crazyffwriters.com, emilieisstrange@crazyffwriters.com, juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com, theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com   
From: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com  
Att: kidnappedlolita.doc  
  
Note: message attached.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: insanelollie@crazyffwriters.com, numbah4@KND.com   
From: numbah2@KND.com, numbah3@KND.com, numbah5@KND.com, hamsterluvah@crazyffwriters.com, emilieisstrange@crazyffwriters.com, juveniledelinquent@crazyffwriters.com  
  
BUSTED! Both of you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com  
From: theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com  
  
Lolita...? Me...? I don't even like her that way!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: theultimateshanfan@crazyffwriters.com  
From: andigoth@crazyffwriters.com  
  
You're in denial, just like Numbah 4.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: help@thesugarhighhospital.com  
From: numbah1@KND.com  
  
Please, please send us an antidote. He's still at it, and it's 3 in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andi: Another good deed done.  
Emilie: This one was even based on true facts.  
*Lolita kicks Emilie*  
Jim: Shall I sketch a real picture of Numbah 4 in that position?  
Andi: Or better yet, sketch 4 kissing 3.  
*Numbah 4 attacks Andi with bubble gum gun, whatever it's called*  
Jim: OK.... *picks up ballpoint and starts to draw*  
Numbah 3: *looking over Jim's shoulder* Actually, that's pretty good.  
Numbah 5: *also looking at sketch* Numbah 5 thinks Numbah 3's right.  
*Numbah 4 groans in exasperation* 


	5. JIM HAS DRAWN THE PROPOSED PICTURE! REAL...

UPDATE:  
  
Andi: We interrupt this fic to proudly say...  
Jim: I HAVE DRAWN A PIC OF 4 KISSING 3!!!!!!!!!  
Andi: Yes, Jim has created a throw-together picture of 4 and 3.  
Jim: Unfortunately...I had to make 4 stand on a box to make him reach 3's mouth.  
Numbah 4: WHY AH'LL THROTTLE YAH!!!  
Jim: Uhm, well...bye! *speeds off clutching drawing like it is his life support*  
  
Available at: http://www.angelfire.com/vamp/numbah13/4likes3.jpg  
Andi: I have also now got a personal site, www.numbah13.tk. Made solely by me.  
Jim: *from background* I'm still improving the pic!  
  
Andi: AND, I'll be on holiday 4 two weekz...:( don't expect updates, unless I find an internet cafe 


End file.
